


how to save a life

by Kazutoes



Category: Caduceus | Trauma Center Series
Genre: Character Death, Emilio didn't deserve to die gang, Gen, on the 4th of july i believe, something small i wrote
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-28
Updated: 2020-01-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:09:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22443109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kazutoes/pseuds/Kazutoes
Summary: "Where did I go wrong? I lost a friend, somewhere along in the bitterness..."I wrote the scene where Emilio dies. I am not okay.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 4





	how to save a life

**Author's Note:**

> I love making Derek hurt apparently, idk whyyyyyyy

“No! He's flatlining! He's going into cardiac arrest!” Angie shouted, looking back and forth frantically between Emilio and the EKG. Derek swore loudly, trying to think over the almost deafening sound of the flatline.

“Get the defibrillator! Hurry!”

Angie nearly flew over to the side of the room, grabbing the object with almost breathtaking speed. “I’ve got it!” She ran back over to Derek and handed him the paddles, before charging up the defibrillator.

“Emilio.. I won’t let you die!” He whispered, gripping the paddles with almost unnecessary force. Angie watched with bated breath as the voltages went up, wishing silently that they would just go faster-

“Doctor! The defibrillator is fully charged!”

Without waiting for even a second, Derek got straight to work.

“Alright, starting at 200! Clear!”

Emilio’s body rose up from the bed slightly from the voltage, but the heart monitor made no change.

“No pulse yet!” Angie said, staring at the heart monitor. Derek felt a surge of fear run through him as he looked down at Emilio, shouting.

“That didn't work!?” Derek quickly pushed aside Angie to get to the defibrillator, ramping up the voltage to 300.

"Raising it to 300! Clear!"

Derek pressed the paddles to Emilio's chest again, with no response. The heart monitor stayed at a constant flatline, spurring on Derek more.

"No...! I'm not giving up yet!" He screamed, anxiety rising higher and higher. He turned back to the defibrillator, setting it even higher.

Angie looked on in worry as she saw Derek continue to fight for Emilio's life, somehow knowing in her heart, it was all over. 

"Raising to 360! Clear!" Derek pushed the paddles on Emilio's chest once more, eliciting nothing. Angie watched as Derek took a step back, the paddles shaking in his hands.

"Come back!" He started to sob, tears welling up in his eyes. Angie watched on in horror as Derek desperately looked for anything, anything, that would help him.

"Come back to us, Emilio!" He threw the defibrillator to the side and ran back up to the surgical gurney, hot tears finally falling from his eyes.

"Come back! Emilio!!!"

\---

The room was deathly silent, save for Derek's quiet sobs. Angie looked at Emilio in sorrow, shutting off the heart monitor.

"...Doctor." She started, standing behind him. They shouldn't stay here longer than they already had- they still had other patients to save.

Derek's head snapped up from his hands, looking around the operating room. He looked down to his hands once more, before speaking in a hopeful voice.

“...It's not too late! I can use The Healing Touch!” With renewed vigor, he started to concentrate, making Angie gasp.

“Emilio, I will save you...I swore that I would!” He spoke, starting to glow a faint blue. Time started to slow down around him, making him get to work.

“Doctor! It's no use! Please, stop!” Angie shouted, tears coming to her eyes too. It pained her to see Derek like this, so hopeful yet so- broken. She wrapped her arms around Derek, hoping to break his concentration.

Derek’s eyes flashed back to brown as he cried out, feeling physical pain from the break. Angie gasped as she stepped back, watching as Derek fell to his knees, on the verge of passing out

“Ngh... Emilio…” He whispered despairingly, before finally crashing to the ground. Angie dove beside him and cried out for help, shaking him awake.

_“Derek… Derek!”_


End file.
